1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processor, an image forming system and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In a system, a company in which a printer is installed is connected to a service center that obtains the state of the printer through a network. The system is provided with a remote collecting arrangement of printer information through a network option device.
The remote collecting arrangement of printer information is constructed as described below. Namely, the service center periodically obtains the state of the printer via the network and infers a trouble or the state of consumption goods on the basis of the obtained information of the printer before a contact from a user. Then, the service center confirms the company as the user in which the printer is installed about the inferred trouble or the state of consumption goods, for instance, by telephone. Thus, in the service center, since a service man does not need to go to the spot (the company as the user) to recognize the state of the printer such as the trouble or the consumption goods, a time necessary for dealing with the user is shortened.
However, many companies are not permitted to connect (do not desire to connect) the printer as an information device to the service center outside the company from the viewpoint of security. For such companies, the above-described remote collecting arrangement of printer information may not be used. Namely, it is impossible for the service center to rapidly and precisely report the state of the printer such as the trouble of the printer to the company as the user in which the printer is installed.